She Don't Use Jelly
by VietAngel
Summary: Mallie smut, that is all. Sequel to Coffee and Grilled Cheese.


**Title**: She Don't Use Jelly  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Rating**: Definite M  
**Pairings**: Mark/Callie

**Summary**: Mallie smut, that is all. Sequel to Coffee and Grilled Cheese.

**Author's Note**: This story has absolutely nothing to do with the Flaming Lips song other than it's what I was listening to when I started writing this, and I'm horrible at titles…and I love the song, so there.

**Soundtrack**:  
The Flaming Lips – "She Don't Use Jelly"  
Ginuwine – "Stingy"  
The Eagles – "Witchy Woman"

* * *

It was amazing how she could be so insanely sexy when she was awake, yet almost sickeningly cute when she slept. She was lying on her stomach, with her hair adorably tousled and her cheek smushed against the pillow in a way that made her lips part just so. Too cute. He almost hated to wake her…the operative word there being almost. He smiled as he drank in the sight of her sleeping form. There wasn't a day that went by where she didn't take his breath away.

The sheet was nearly pulled up to her neck and that just wouldn't do. He grabbed the edge and eased it off of her carefully. He couldn't help but chuckle softly as her lower half was exposed. She was still wearing the panties and camisole she had donned at breakfast so "I'll show you mine if you show me yours…" was scrawled across her ass. He fully intended to take her up on that offer. The change in temperature caused her to stir a little…just enough to make her butt stick up in the air just a little. He groaned at the tent that suddenly formed in his boxer-briefs. She was going to be the death of him one day…and today was probably going to be that day. With that thought in his head, he plunged his hands under her camisole and placed them firmly on her lower back.

"FUCK! Your hands are freezing!" she screamed as she gasped and squirmed beneath his touch. He knew very well how cold his hands were, he had stuck them in the ice tray before coming up to the bedroom to wake her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She punched him in the chest as hard as she could and it only served to piss her off more when he flashed her that cocky smirk of his. She grabbed the sheet and pulled it back over her body to ward off the chill he had just caused, closing her eyes again once she got comfortable.

"Callie! Wake up!" Mark exclaimed, nudging her shoulder.

"Kiss my ass Sloan!" she growled as she covered her head with a pillow.

"Gladly," he replied. He ripped the cover off of her body and slapped her right cheek lightly before tugging her panties down just enough to press his lips to the slightly reddened skin. She kicked out in response, hoping to catch him squarely in the ribs, but he moved before she could connect. Despite his efforts, she still didn't look like she had any intention of getting out of bed. "Come on Cal, it's noon! Let's go out and do something."

"I'm already doing something…sleeping," she said, removing the pillow from her head and tossing it aside. He flopped down beside her and sighed loudly. He rested his head in his palm and almost resigned himself to spending the day inside until an idea hit him. Maybe he could kill her with kindness and coax her out of bed. He straddled her and began massaging her lower back while showering her neck and shoulders with kisses. "Mark, get off of me."

"Get up, baby. Please? It's a beautiful day outside," he begged. "It's our first day in our brand new house…we're in L.A! We can walk out of our back door and be on the beach. Even if you don't feel like going to the beach, you could at least hang out by the pool with me."

She sighed heavily. She knew he wasn't going to leave her alone and let her sleep like she wanted to, but she wasn't about to just give in after the stunt he pulled earlier.

"Make it worth my while and I'll think about it," she purred while looking over her shoulder to meet his eyes. Her words went from his ears straight down to his crotch, making him rock hard against her thigh. "Mark Sloan, that better be the remote poking me in the leg." He didn't say anything, just smirked and leaned down to kiss her hungrily.

"Don't I always?" he growled in her ear before worrying the soft lobe with his teeth. She moaned softly. God she loved when he used that voice. His lips worked their way down to her neck while he repositioned himself to lie flush against her…all the while supporting himself on his arms so his full weight wouldn't crush her. When he found that particularly sensitive spot at her nape she bucked her hips in response, and then reached back to tug at her panties. He stilled her hand and chuckled. "Don't be so impatient. You told me to make it worth your while; relax and let me do my job."

He nudged her legs apart with his knees while simultaneously snaking a hand under her belly and down into her panties. He wasn't at all surprised to find her wet and ready for him. She gasped and ground her hips into the mattress as he let his fingers graze her clit. He just smirked and shook his head…she was so fucking impatient sometimes. He pushed himself up on his knees so he could free her of her camisole.

He stood and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her panties. Slowly, sensuously, he pulled them down her long legs and they soon joined her camisole on the floor across the room. He could barely keep it together as he took in the sight of all that soft, caramel colored skin and the silky, raven curls that cascaded down her back. For the second time that day he found it hard to breathe just from the mere sight of her. He brushed her hair aside and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder blade, smiling against her as her eyes fluttered in response. Up on his knees once again, he dragged his nails lightly down her spine and let his tongue follow along to soothe her skin. She whimpered as he finished with a kiss on her hip.

He cupped her hips and tugged upward, coaxing her to get up on all fours. She did as he wanted, but looked over her shoulder and quirked an eyebrow at him. He knew what she was thinking, but he had other plans. He nudged her legs apart a little further, giving himself just enough room to lie flat on his back beneath her. He should have made her wait, should have teased her until she begged for him…but he had always lacked willpower when it came to her. He had to taste her.

Digging his fingers into her supple thighs, he craned his neck upward to lave her slick, hot folds. If she hadn't already been on her knees, they surely would have buckled. He did it again, this time circling her clit gently and she screamed out as her back involuntarily arched. He had always loved the way her body reacted to his touch and it only served to urge him on. He craned his neck upward again, this time sucking her clit into his mouth while reaching up to tweak her nipples. It was almost enough to make her squirm off the bed, but the hand he had clamped around her thigh held her firmly in place.

He sucked the petal soft skin of her inner thigh as he plunged two fingers into her and hooked them in a come hither motion. Her breath caught in her throat as he massaged her G-spot vigorously while simultaneously resuming his attack on her clit. He could feel her clenching around his fingers and he knew she was getting close. What he was doing felt so good Callie couldn't even see straight.

"Oh shit—Mark, I—mmmm," she started, but quickly lost her train of thought as his teeth lightly grazed the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs.

It was more than she could take and she came hard with his name escaping her lips on a choked cry. Her bones felt like jelly, and he had just enough time to slide up to eye level before she collapsed on top of him. He held her still trembling body tightly and brushed the sweat soaked strands of hair from her face while she struggled to catch her breath. She looked up at him briefly and rolled her eyes at the smug look on his face.

She was all set to cuddle for a while, but he wasn't done with her yet. He kissed the top of her head before slipping out from under her. She groaned, but didn't question him. He coaxed her back into the position he had originally found her in…flat on her stomach. He slipped a pillow beneath her hips before ridding himself of his underwear and repeating his earlier actions of sprawling out on top of her and nudging her legs apart with his knees.

"God Callie, you feel so good," he grunted. It was his turn to moan as he finally eased inside her. After all these years being inside her still felt like heaven. He was the luckiest man in the world…and George O'Malley had to be the stupidest for giving her up. He settled into a languorous rhythm. Callie reached back and tried to urge him to move faster, but he pinned her wrists to her sides. "So fucking impatient."

She bucked her hips and looked over her shoulder to poke her tongue out at him in response. He couldn't deny her anything, so he reluctantly increased his rhythm, slamming into her harder with every thrust. Soon enough they were both crying out and the sounds she was making were all he needed to drive him over the edge. He came with her name on his lips and a fist in her hair--and the feel of him spurting inside her brought on her second orgasm of the day. He had just enough strength left to push himself up and collapse to her left instead of on top of her.

They started into each other's eyes lovingly as they tried to catch their breath. She splayed her left hand on his chest and he could feel the cold metal of her wedding ring against his skin. He brought it to his mouth to kiss her palm.

"I love you Mrs. Sloan," he said.

"I love you too, you asshole," she replied. It was at that moment that he knew she wouldn't be forgetting about what he'd done to wake her up any time soon…and with Callie? Payback was a bitch.

When they could finally move again, they crawled back up the bed and he spooned around her. He was almost asleep when he bolted upright.

"Hey! What the hell are we doing in bed? I was supposed to be getting you OUT of bed, not all comfortable in it!" he yelled, crossing his arms over his chest. Callie just snuggled further into the warmth of the bed and giggled loudly. "You just played me like a fiddle didn't you?"

"You make it so easy," she replied, still laughing. He sighed; he didn't know how the hell she did it. He figured she must have some kind of magical powers or something….well, at least that's what he told himself so he'd feel better about always falling into her traps.

"We're not leaving this bed today, are we?" he asked with disappointment tainting his voice. She rolled to face him and shook her head "no." Her eyes started to flutter closed and he took the opportunity to straddle her and pin her arms above her head with one hand. "Ok, witchy woman…you may have tricked me into staying in bed, but we damn sure won't be sleeping!" With that he leaned down to suck a nipple into his mouth while he tickled her with his free hand. As she howled with laughter, he realized that there was no place he'd rather be.

**Fin.**


End file.
